Inuyasha the Game!
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Inuyasha's mother had just died and this little blue screen keeps annoying him. One day two demons come and his mother's alive again! Now he's living in a huge castle and learning to be a demon!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha looked around and put his clawed hand in his mouth. He had long silver hair, pointy dog ears on top of his head, and golden eyes. He wore red robes of a fire rat. His ears twitched and he looked up to see a man with long silver hair and golden eyes like him. Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. He was 5 years old. He was really hungry too.

"What is your name?" the man demanded . "Come on tell me your name."

"Inuyasha." the boy said, looking up at the man.

"Ah, good, we've been looking for you." A teen appeared at the man's side a sword on his waist. "My name is Inu no Taisho. I am your father and this is your brother Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"Where is your mother, Inuyasha?" Taisho asked squatting down. Inuyasha pawed at the ground beneath him. "Ah , I see. She has died then?" Inuyasha nodded. People were watching him. Telling this demon his name had been his first word in months since his mother had died. He pawed the ground again. "I cannot bring her back but Sesshomaru can."

"I don't want to." Sesshomaru drawled he looked down to see his brother pulling on him. Giving him pleading eyes. "She was only human. She was weak so she died." Inuyasha tugged again. He would not admit that his brother looked rather cute standing there claw in his mouth begging him without using his words. He sighed. "What do you say?"

"Please." Inuyasha's voice was small and rough from none use. It was very faint."Please Niitan. " Inuyasha gave him wide pleading eyes. "Please, Niitan."

Sesshomaru sighed he was so weak. Their father had dug the woman up. He pulled his sword and slashed it. The woman took a gasping breath as she was lifted from the coffin. People all around gasped as he sheathed his sword.

"Thank you, Niitan!" Inuyasha cheered as loud as his voice would allow and ran to her. She hugged him tightly and smiled at him and her son's father. "Niitan brought you back to life, Kaachan!"

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-tama." Izuyoi said, to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for returning me to my son. "

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Taisho pulled the stubborn demon over and held his arm around the same way he was Izuyoi. Inuyasha beamed happily at all of them.

* * *

They had all gone to Taisho's castle. Inuyasha was amazed he was ridding on Sesshomaru's back because he'd gotten into a fight with the older boy's tail and it had held him there the entire ride. He looked around at everything climbing on to his brother's shoulder. Sesshomaru spared the boy a glance his knees were cutting into his shoulder but it really didn't matter. He saw the wonder and awe in the pups eyes.

"Do not drool on me." he told his brother who once again had his hand in his mouth. "If you do I will force you to get down."

"Oh?" Taisho said, walking over, "Inuyasha are you teething."

"He's too big for that." Izuyoi chuckled, "Does mommy's sweet baby had a loose fang?" Inuyasha nodded and reached for her. She took him in her arms. "Oh, poor baby."

Sesshomaru wished his mother had treated him like that but he'd had a very strict upbringing.

* * *

Inuyasha was staring a blue screen in front of him it wasn't the first time he'd seen it. It had popped up a lot since his mother had died. He'd ignored it having learned to close it.

 **Inuyasha**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: Hanyou**

 **Title: Puppy**

 **HP: 20/20**

 **MP: 20/20**

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Dex:5**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Luck: X**

 **Welcome to your life , Inuyasha. As you go along the Tutorial screens like this will pop up to help you. You have a loving mother , a loving father and distant big brother. You are Prince of the Western Lands but you are still just a puppy so mischief is expected. So lets play!**

 **Start Tutorial**

 **Y/N**

Inuyasha pressed yes. He then jumped back growling when another screen appeared it was red. After it didn't hurt him he read it or rather it read itself in his head.

 **Warning! Danger Quest!**

 **Jaken wants rid of you because you are a Hanyou and takes Sesshomaru's attention off of him. Beat Jaken up and expose he was trying to hurt you.**

 **Reward:**

 **1 yen**

 **Baby Claw Slash**

Inuyasha didn't get a choice to except or not. His ears twitched someone was coming. He ran and hid behind the door. The door opened and an imp came in. Inuyasha waited then jumped on it's back and began slashing it with his claws. The imp squawked loudly and cursed at him promising him death. Servants came running as did Sesshomaru, Taisho and Izuyoi.

"You filthy Hanyou!" Jaken bellowed . Inuyasha bit down hard on Jaken's ear and the imp screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"ENOUGH!" Taisho roared. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Inuyasha release Jaken." Inuyasha did his fang stuck in the imps ear. It had come out. He jerked it out using all his **5 Str**. Blood spurted. He held his arms up and Izuyoi scooped him in to her arms. "Take Jaken to the dungeons!" Taisho ordered. "To a wait trial for threatening his prince." Guards dragged Jaken out of the room. "Inuyasha , what happened?"

"He attacked me." Inuyasha said, innocently , "I thought we were playing."

That earned him a few awww's and chuckles from the staff.

"Were we not playing?"

"No, Inuyasha Jaken was really going to hurt you." Taisho said, petting his son between the ears. Inuyasha grinned at him. "You did very well defending yourself until someone came ."

"It came out." Inuyasha said, holding his fang in his hand. "You can take it."

He gave it to Taisho then got out of his mothers arms and ran on all fours after Sesshomaru. A screen told him his **1 Yen** was in his inventory and that he now knew **Baby Claw Slash** and could use it in battle.

* * *

"Niitan!" He called catching up to his brother. "Niitan play with me!"

"I do not have time." Sesshomaru replied, "I must practice my skills."

"Skill?" Inuyasha wondered. A screen popped up showing him his skills were **Baby** **Claw Slash, Gamer's mind, and Gamer's body.** He shut the screen and jumped on to his brother's shoulder. "I want to practice skills too."

Sesshomaru jumped off the outside balcony they were on and landed on his feet. He'd jumped from the tenth floor.

"WOW!" Demons watched as Inuyasha patted his big brother's head. "I can't do that! Will you teach me that, Niitan?"

"I told you I don't have time." Sesshomaru replied, emotionlessly .

"Please Niitan?! Please?!"

 **Learn Baby Jump!**

 **Reward:**

 **10 xp**

 **2 Yen**

"Fine." Sesshomaru relented staring into his brother's begging eyes. "First lets see how high you can jump."

Inoyasha got down then jumped happily back on to his brother's shoulder.

"Is that all?" Inoyasha nodded. "This'll be harder than I thought. This is what you get for growing up with humans."

* * *

Izoyoi had gotten worried about her son and had come looking for him or rather had asked a servant if they knew where he was and would take her to him. The servant had told her that Lord Inuyasha was playing with Lord Sesshomaru and lead her down here to the training grounds to see the two of them jumping around on tree branches. It was clear that Sesshomaru was forcing Inuyasha to jump farther and higher every few minuets as she stood there and watched. She smiled she was glad they were getting along. She had been worried that Sesshomaru would hate Inuyasha.

* * *

 **You've learned Baby Jump!  
**

 **Level Up!**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: Hanyou**

 **Title: Puppy**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 20/40**

 **Str: 8  
**

 **Vit: 8  
**

 **Dex:8**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Luck: X**

 **Yen: 3**

Inuyasha blinked at the screen it said he could spend **4 stat** points, **2 skill points, and 1 power point.**

He put all **4 stat points** into **Int**. He already knew his brother thought he was stupid.

 **For coming to a logical conclusion , +1 Wis**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: Hanyou**

 **Title: Puppy**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 20/40**

 **Str: 8  
**

 **Vit: 8  
**

 **Dex:8**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 1  
**

 **Luck: X**

 **Yen: 3**

He didn't bother the **Skill points** but went straight for the **PP or Power Point.  
**

 **Foraging: Be able to find your own food on plants and trees . Be able to find herbs and healing plants.(1PP)**

 **Hunting: Be able to catch your own food. (1PP)**

 **Tracking: Be able to track people, and animals as well as other demons. (2PP)**

 **Tail: Get a tail like your father and brother and all the power that comes with. (1PP)**

Inuyasha decided to save the point so he could get **Tracking** next time and closed the screen.

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru called. He'd watched his brother just sitting there staring a head of him. Sure the grounds were nice but that didn't excuse his brother just quitting their training. "Am I too high? Are you scared?"

Inuyasha launched off the branch and tried to make it to Sesshomaru's but couldn't he ended up falling the long way to the ground. Sesshomaru was suddenly there catching him.

 **Physical Endurance Learned!**

 **+1 to Physical Endurance.**

 **Quest!**

 **Thank your brother!**

 **Properly thank your brother for catching you!**

 **Skill Learned!**

 **Instincts!**

 **Reward:**

 **Respect w/ Sesshomaru**

 **Praise f/Sesshomaru**

 **3 Yen**

Inuyasha frowned then beamed up at his big brother climbing on to his shoulder. Following his instincts he nipped his brother's ear.

* * *

Sesshomaru was shocked that the boy had thanked him but even more shocked that he had caught the child.

"Good boy." He praised, noting Izuyoi had arrived, "For knowing how to thank me properly."

Izuyoi was shocked. She was sure if Inuyasha had a tail it would be wagging right now. She was worried when Inuyasha licked Sesshomaru's check with his cute little pink tongue before jumping on to her shoulder. She couldn't support him like Sesshomaru so she moved him into her arms.

"Kaachan!" Inuyasha cheered. "Niitan teached me to jump!"

"Sesshomaru-Tama TAUGHT you to jump." Izuyoi corrected gently.

"Niitan taught me to jump." Inuyasha parroted

* * *

That night while they were eating dinner Inuyasha told Taisho all about Niitan teaching him to jump like a big demon. The praise and happiness were so much that Sesshomaru was almost left blushing. Izuyoi left when dinner was done to make sure Inuyasha got a bath.

"See, Sesshomaru?" Taisho laughed, "I told you your brother would idolize you."

"I don't understand this sudden ...attachment...I have for him..." Sesshomaru told his father.

"He is pack." Taisho told his son."he is your brother and the packs puppy. It is normal to be attached."

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru agreed. "That must be it. I do hope that this is worth bringing that woman back."

"I thank you for that , son." Taisho said, softly. "and I thank you for bringing me back as well. "

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room heading for his. He growled when he saw a small blob of red and silver with dog ears trying to climb up his furs on to his beds.

"What are you doing, Bouzu?"

The little blob that was his brother looked at him with a grin.

"I want to sleep with Niitan!" Inuyasha stated, "I just can't climb in to Niitan's bed." Which was true and annoying. He'd unlocked **Climbing** and had been trying since he managed to duck his mom after she came back to make sure he'd actually taken his bath and gotten dressed. "Almost...there!" Inuyasha had pulled himself into Sesshomaru's bed. It was a lot bigger and higher up than his bed had been in the room he'd been told was his. He beamed at his brother. "Niitan , I did it!"

"You may not sleep here." Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up by his shirt , walked to his door and dropped him. Then slammed the door wondering how Inuyasha had gotten in in the first place. "Troublesome, Bouzu."

 **Physical Endurance: +1**

* * *

Inuyasha made his way back to his room and crawled into his bed. he was soon dead to the world.

When he woke up he was told he needed another bath which he huffed at. Growing in poverty he'd never really gotten the chance to take a bath so this was all new to him. After getting his fire rat robes on and his hair combed he was taken to breakfast.

"What are we going to do today, Niitan?" Inuyasha asked bouncing in his chair happily. "Can you teach me how to move really fast like you did when you caught me from the tree, Niitan? "

"Inuyasha, please calm down." Izuyoi cried, worriedly, "Sesshomaru-tama has just woken up and ..."

"You will continue to practice your jumping while I do something else today, Bouzu." Sesshomaru said, "I'm going hunting."

That had been one of the skills he could have bought. Inuyasha realized.

 **+1 Wis**

"can i come , Niitan?"

"It's may I come, Inuyasha." Izuyoi corrected.

"But, Kaachan you're not a demon." Inuyasha said, cocking his head to one side, "How would you hunt?"

"I was not asking to come along." Izuyoi huffed, "I was correcting your speech and I'll have you know I'm a fully trained Miko and very handy with a bow and arrow."

Taisho chuckled.

"You may not come this time, Inuyasha, " he told the child, "But you may next time. This is my time alone with Sesshomaru. I will take you out and teach you to hunt another day."

"Okay." Inuyasha agreed."Then I'll just 'plore. "

"Explore." Izuyoi corrected.

"Okay."

"I think you should go to class." Sesshomaru said, "The puppy doesn't speak properly. "

"Class?" Inuyasha asked, "Is it fun?"

"Not really but if you'll have to go at some point."

"Niitan go to class?!" Inuyasha looked excited.

"Yes, I did." Sesshomaru said, emotionlessly.

"Do I get Niitan's ..." her frowned.

"Teacher." Sesshomaru replied.

"Teacher?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." Tasisho chuckled. "I'll set it up for morning classes only. The same way I set up Sesshomaru..."

"I'M GONNA LEARN LIKE NIITAN!" Inuyasha was cheering drowning him out.

Again Sesshomaru wanted to blush but kept his composure.

* * *

Inuyasha was not having fun. He'd been here forever trying to learn his ABC's.

The Owl demon trying to teach the young Prince was getting annoyed.

"You know , young master." The owl said, to the bouncing Hanyou. "Master Sesshomaru could recite his ABC's by the end of the first day."

"Niitan's smart!" Inuyasha declared, "A,B,C,D, E, F, P, H, J, K, L, M,N,O,G,Q, I, S, T, U, V, W, X,Y,Z."

"Close." The owl chuckled. "Now settle down, Master Inuyasha , you want to show Master Sesshomaru how smart you aren't you."

* * *

When Sesshomaru and Taisho came home it was to find Izuyoi bawling at Inuyasha to come out of the tree and Inuyasha sitting on the top branch staring out at everything.

 **Baby Jump UPGRADE!**

 **Toddler Jump!**

Inuyasha beamed and began jumping down. He landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U,V, W, X, Y, Z." Inuyasha recited, beaming brightly.

Sesshomaru was shocked, he hadn't been able to do that after one class. He sighed to himself and patted his brother's head. Causing Inuyasha to beam even more.

"Now can you count to ten?" Sesshomaru asked, he hadn't been able to until his fifth day. "I was able to do it on my second day."

Taisho cocked an eyebrow he knew the truth.

"Okay!" Inuyasha beamed. "I'll work really hard to be as smart as Niitan." He was over the moon happy because Sesshomaru had patted him. "Niitan watched! Watch!"

Inuyasha began jumping back up to the tall branch again then back down he was getting faster at doing it. He landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder again.

"See? Niitan told me to practice again.

Sesshomaru was amazed the little runt was learning really fast.

"Now will you teach me to run really fast?"

"How fast can you run?"

"I run away from the mean people a lot." Inuyasha said, "They pull my ears and make them hurt and try and hurt me but I run."

Taisho frowned. He could tell Sesshomaru wanted to too.

Inuyasha ran around for them .

"You're doing it wrong." Sesshomaru said, "Your form is wrong. "

 **Learn Baby Dash!**

 **+10 xp**

 **4 yen**

 **?**

* * *

Inuyasha smashed into a tree and fell over.

 **+1 Physical Endurance.**

"Inuyasha!" Izuyoi cried, but Inuyasha stood up his nose bleeding. He'd finally learned to Dash. It was now almost dark.

 **Baby Dash -Level 1**

 **+10 xp**

 **4 yen**

 **red crystal**

"I did it." Inuyasha said, jumping over his mother on to his brother's shoulder.

"Don't bleed on me." Sesshomaru stated.

He walked off toward the dinning hall his brother on his shoulder. He was confused that he was happy that Inuyasha had been able to dash and learn his ABC's so fast. He'd felt that way as well when Inuyasha had learned to jump so quickly. This was just so annoying was this really because Inuyasha was the pack's only pup. He tried not listen as his brother rambled on and on but he heard and memorized every word that his tiny little brother said. Inuyasha never seemed to shut up.

Again when he went to his room that night he found Inuyasha on his bed but this time the little Bouzu was curled up and asleep sucking on his thumb. Sesshomaru couldn't bring him to wake the boy so he got into the bed with the boy. He wrapped his brother in his tail and was soon asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru woke to a sharp pain through his tail he sat up and looked over sure enough Inuyasha was biting him.

"What are you doing?"

"It attacked me!" Inuyasha declared letting go "I woke up because I had to go and it was all over me!"

"It's my tail and it was covering you like a fur does." Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha off the bed on to the floor. "Go!"

Inuyasha rushed into the bathroom.

 **+1 physical endurance**

 **Physical Endurance-Level 2**

Inuyasha huffed and went . He washed his hands and rushed out of the room on all fours.

"Niitan!" Sesshomaru gave him dead eyes. "Niitan, can we go to breakfast now? I have class today."

Inuyasha had to sit through getting his hair brushed but it felt nicer when Sesshumaru brushed his hair than the servant lady. Inuyasha told him so. Then was off babbling away.

Sesshomaru relayed Inuyasha's babble about it always hurting when his servant combed his hair. Inuyasha copied Sesshomaru's manors trying to copy them to memory

 **for using your head +1 Wis**

* * *

"Master Inuyasha , please pay attention!" the Owl Demon cried, "You want to impress Master Sesshomaru right?"

" 10" Inuyasha said, trying to go out the window. The Owl teacher pulled him back in.

"Very good, Master Inuyasha." He praised, "Now lets learn to write your name. We only have an hour left. "

Inuyasha tried to get away again. He didn't want to sit still.

Inuyasha was going to tell his daddy about this. He was tied to a chair and being forced to write his name.

'I wonder how much strength I need to burst out of these?' Inuyasha thought. "I-N-U..." he said, as he wrote, 'Wait why burst out? I'll use my claws.'

While Inuyasha worked he used his claw's to slowly cut his way out. The ropes fell to the ground he escaped out the window. It was just high enough for him to make it to the ground. He jumped.

 **+4 to Endurance**

Inuyasha Dashed around until he found his brother and father . He dashed and jumped right on to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

 **Dash Jump -Level 1**

 **+1 to wis**

"Don't you still have class?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I escaped." Inuyasha said, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7,8,9,10." He said, " I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a." Sesshomaru was amazed the boy could spell his name as well. "The mean teacher tied me down."

Sesshomaru didn't reply but his eyes flashed.

"Are you training Skills ?"

His screen opened but he thought 'Close' at it and it closed.

"Yes, I'm having a sword lesson." Sesshomaru replied, "Go sit on the branch and watch."

Inuyasha did as told.

'Stats'

 **Inuyasha**

 **Age: 5**

 **Title: Puppy**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 40/40**

 **Str: 8**

 **Vit: 8**

 **Dex: 8**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luk: X**

 **Yen: 6**

"Oh." Inuyasha said, "I've gotten alot smarter."

He watched the fight going on below him.

"Inu!" Taisho called, "Inu, come down here." Inuyasha jumped and landed on his father's shoulder. "You know that fang you lost?"

"Yes, Chichichan." Inuyasha said, "Why? "

"I had a friend of mine make it into a sword for you." He strapped the sword onto Inuyasha's back. "There you go, Inu."

"Wow," Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Does it bring people back to life like Niitans?"

"we don't know what you'll sword will do, Inu." Taisho chuckled. "Only you can bring out it's power. You can also make it stronger by adding things to it."

"Like this?" he made it look like he was pulling something out of his pocket and showed his father his small red crystal. "I found it."

"Exactly. " Taisho nodded. He jumped on to the branch that Inuyasha had been sitting on . He was too heavy for it but it didn't break it was like he weighed nothing. "Now , a demon must always observe his surroundings. Take in everything. Watch people memorize their movements, their speech patterns everything."

Inuyasha sat on his father's shoulder and tried to do what the man was requesting of him.

 **Observe-Level 1**

 **you can get information on people the higher your level the more information you can get.**

Just like that a quest popped up.

 **Observe!**

 **Level Observe up to Level 10**

 **Rewards:**

 **Blue gem**

 **50xp**

Inuyasha sat there and used his new skill on everyone. He tried to answer his Chichi's questions about how people spoke and what that meant but couldn't figure out why he was being asked these questions or how to answer them. though the more he watched the fighting the more patterns he seemed to see.

 **Patterns -Level 1**

 **You can now see patterns in everyday things. The way people move, the way they speak, etc. Analyzing these patterns will allow you to better understand people and will probably help get yourself out of some tight spots.**

Both skills were soon leveling up and Inuyasha was getting praise for his father when he noticed patterns. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru the most though and Taisho noticed. He smiled over at his youngest child. So the boy was enthralled with Sesshomaru. His eldest son was 305 years old even if he did look like a teenager.

They sat there and Taisho had Inuyasha watch Sesshomaru's footing and the way he swung his sword.

* * *

 **Quest complete!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Blue Gem**

 **50xp**

"I'm going to have Niitan teach me skills." Inuyasha said.

"I think you should address him as Aniki." Taisho chuckled.

"K." Inuyasha jumped down and ran toward his brother who had just finished his training. "ANIKI!"

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked 'honorable brother' ? Inuyasha landed on his shoulder.

"Aniki , Chichioya gave me sword made from fang!" Inuyasha said, he'd heard one of the other demons call their father that he also had a new name for his mom. "Can you teach me to use it, Aniki?!"

Sesshomaru was so honored to be called 'Honorable Brother' that he agreed.

 **Sword skill-Level 1**

They trained until dinner then Izuyoi came and stopped them wondering why her baby was learning to use a sword.

"Because, Hahaoya, I'm gonna be a big demon one day and need to take care of myself." Inuyasha beamed. brightly. "I'll be able to protect you one day , Hahaoya!"

Izuyoi smiled softly but sadly at her little one. She knew that as a half demon that he needed to learn to defend himself and learn to be like a demon but she didn't want her son raised to be a warrior she'd talk to Taisho about it tonight and if he kept insisting on this treatment she would take her baby and flee back to her family. They had turned her away before but they couldn't now. No they would take one look at Inu and love him as much as she did. She would raise him as a human.

* * *

"What's a hot spring?" Inu asked his brother. He had refused to bathe saying that he wanted to bathe with his Aniki.

He was in awe of the bath houses but even more so of the giant hot spring his father was currently relaxing in. Sesshomaru stripped him and threw him in.

"Sesshomaru!" Taisho scolded but Inuyasha surfaced laughing. He was soon running and splashing about. Sesshomaru joined them. "to what do i owe this rare pleasure. "

"bouzu wanted to bathe with me and refused to let his mother wash him." Sessho answered.

"He is too big for Izuyoi to be washing." Taisho frowned.

"Wanna know a secret?" Inu asked popping up between them. "Hahaoya says we're going to see granny and grammpy."

Both demons frowned at the small half-breed who didn't seem to understand that he'd told one hell of a secret and that in doing so was about to make sneaking into Sessho's room all that harder.

"Oh, did she say why?" Taisho wondered. He had an idea of what it was. Maybe he shouldn't have had Sesshomaru bring the woman back.

"Hahaoya said it's because she doesn't like the way you are training me." Inu replied, washing himself happily with a cloth. "She says she's going to teach me to be a monk."

Sesshomaru growled and Taisho echoed him.

Sesshomaru washed Inu's hair then taught the small pup how to swim.

 **Swimming -Level 1**

Inu yawned. He'd had a long day. He clung to his Aniki and refused to let go. He didn't want to sleep in his bed he wanted to sleep with Aniki.

* * *

Sesshmaru stretched out in bed the next morning only to find his tail protecting something. Moving it he found his brother wrapped up in it. How the hell did he keep getting into his room? He could have sworn he'd put the boy to bed in his own room last night.

Inu yawned and sat up. He was suddenly beaming brightly.

"Morning, Aniki."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hahaoya tried to take me to see Granny and Grammpy." Inu replied, rubbing his eyes. " You and Chichioya said that if she tried to do that run and hide somewhere safe. Aniki will protect me so I came here."

* * *

 _Last night  
_

Inu woke to his screen . It was red.

 **Danger Quest!**

 **Escape Hahaoya!**

 **Hahaoya wants to take you to live as a human .**

 **Rewards:**

 **Danger Sense**

 **Presence Sense**

 **500 xp**

Inu checked his inventory to see his sword and clothes were there and ran to the book shelf he pulled on of the books and his hidden passage opened. He ran inside and down it on all fours. No way was someone taking him away from his Chichi and Aniki. He knew the passage would take him two places beside his room his Chichi's room and his Aniki's room. He climbed up in to another section of the passage and pushed his way in to his Aniki's room. He quickly hid the passage entrance and crawled out from under the bed. He jumped on to the bottom and quickly crawled up to his Aniki's side. He pulled on Aniki's tail and it wrapped around him like a cocoon. He curled into a ball like always and was soon asleep ignoring the window in front of him.

* * *

"There's a passage under my bed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep. " Inu told him as they headed to breakfast he was sitting back wards on his brothers shoulder so he wouldn't see him fiddling with his screen. "I use it when I want to sleep with Aniki and last night because of Hahaoya."

 **Level up!**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Age : 5**

 **Title: Baby**

 **Level : 2**

 **HP: 80/80**

 **MP: 80/80**

 **Str: 10  
**

 **Vit: 10  
**

 **Dex: 10  
**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 6  
**

 **Luk: X**

 **Yen: 6**

"When will I be able to hunt?" Inu asked. Looking over his Perk and Stat points that he could use. "Soon?"

"I'll ask father to take us out today." Sesshomaru replied.

'Okay then!' Inu said, 'I'm getting my tail!'

He pressed the button and wondered when his tail would grow.

'chichioya and Aniki will be able to teach me the other three.' Inu said. He scratched his butt. Sesshomaru noticed and smirked. Was his tiny half breed brother growing his tail? 'I could do with being smarter . I'll take my Wis to 10 then.'

 **For getting strength to 10 you get:**

 **Power slash-Level 1**

 **Can be used by both claws and swords.**

 **For getting Vitality to 10 you get:**

 **Quick Recovery-Level 1**

 **You can heal fast. The higher the level the faster you heal and the more you heal!**

 **For getting Dex to 10 you get:**

 **Somersault -Level 1**

 **Whether it's on the ground or in the air you can now do a somersault !**

 **For getting Wisdom 10**

 **Speed Read-Level 1**

 **You can read faster .**

'Cool' Inu thought 'I wonder what I'll get if I get Int up to 10 too?'

He turned on his brothers shoulder and scratched his butt again.

"Inu, do not scratch your butt in the dinning hall in public." Izuyoi frowned at her child.

"But it itches!" Inu cried.

"He's growing his tail." Sesshomaru told his father proudly.

"Inu, is a half blood." Izuyoi protested. "They don't grow tails!" it would be harder to hide him if he had a tail. She could hide his ears, and trim his claws to make him pass as human. But if he had a tail.

"Some do." Taisho boomed happily and spun Inuyasha over his head. Inuyasha squealed in pure delight. "I'm so proud of you, Inu."

"Then we'll go hunting?!" Inuyasha pleaded. "and Tracking and Foraging !"

"Of course!" Taisho boomed, hugging his son to him and petting him. He then set him in his chair. "Jaggen!" An imp demon that looked like Jaken only older than dirt jerked into attention. "Set up a three day trip for me and my sons!"

"Yes, Sire."

Inuyasha cheered and sat down to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Izuyoi begged and pleaded to be allowed to come with but Taisho had caught her in Inuyasha's room and didn't buy her excuse . She'd flown into a rage and had attempted to actually stab him. No he had plans for her while he was gone. She'd be spending some quality time with Tempy his demon Healer who liked to experiment on mind control. Izuyoi would become the perfect mother for his young pup or she'd die again.

Inu was once again wearing his fire rat robes and had his sword on his back. When he was changing from his school clothes that Taisho had had made for him they had seen that his tail was growing fast. Taisho said that it would probably be out by the time they were done with their trip and had new fire rat robes made for when that happened.

Inu ran around his Chichi and Aniki's feet on all fours as they went out into the forest behind the castle. Taisho laughed at him. He wondered why his son wanted to learn to Forage so he asked.

"Cause what if I go out and get lost or a hunt takes a long time or I have to survive for days or weeks in the wild?" Inu replied. "I'll have to know how to survive and what I can and can not eat."

He gave them big innocent eyes.

 **For coming up with a well reasoned and well thought up lie, +1 Int**

 **Skill Learned:**

 **Lie-Level 1**

 **Level this up and you'll be the best lier ever. No one will doubt you.**

"Very good, Inu, did Bibben teach you that?"

"No." Inu huffed. "That bird is mean. He makes me sit still all the time and when I don't he ties me up. " Taisho frowned. "and he goes way too fast and doesn't like it when I take time to learn something. "

Both demons frowned the Bibben they knew wasn't like that.

"I think it's because I'm hanyou." Inu said. "A lot of people in the village we lived in didn't like me because I'm one so why should demons be any different."

 **+1 Wis**

"I will speak with Bibben. " Taisho said, "Now we're going to combine lessons." He knelt and held a sprig of some kind of plant out to Inu. "Sniff this as many times as you need to get the smell."

Inu did . It filled his senses.

 **Scenting-Level 1**

 **You can now follow scents the higher this skill the better you are.**

"Okay, Inu, now try and find another of these by just using your nose."

Inu sniffed the air in every direction. He headed left. It was faint but it was coming from this way. They followed him. When they arrived the Baker was feeding Inu mint bread buns. Inu had already stuffed his Inventory with some.

 **Scenting -Level 2**

 **That was cheating dude**

"Inu..." Taisho moaned. " If you ever get lost we'll be able to find you in the nearest town or Village. "

"These are really good, mister." Inu said finishing his off. "Thanks for giving me this pack and others." He now wore a pack around his waist. "I have to go and find some what did you call it?"

"Mint, Lord Inuyasha." the Baker chuckled. "Run along now and good luck."

Inu sniffed the air and was off running again.

 **Quest!**

 **Track the mint to the in the Castle gardens!**

 **Rewards:**

 **1 Scenting level**

When they found him the women in the Castle gardens were petting him and telling him how cute he was.

"I see this is going to be harder than I originally thought." Taisho chuckled.

Everyone looked at him and Sesshomaru.

"Sire!" they all said bowing. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I found Mint, Chichioya." Inu was beaming brightly.

 **Quest!**

 **There's a mint plant behind the nursery window!**

 **Rewards:**

 **A friend**

 **?**

 **?**

"Very good, Inu." Taisho said , "Lets keep going."

 **Scenting - Level 3**

Inu shot off Scenting he could tell he was getting better at it because it was becoming easier to follow the scent. But he wanted that friend. He sniffed and sniffed. He could tell his Chichi and Aniki were amused by him and were following him closely now. He smashed into a boy.

"I found the mint bush!" Inu declared . "Oh, I'm sorry." He pulled the girl to his feet. "YOU'VE GOT EARS LIKE ME!"

"Quiet!" The girl shushed him. "My baby brother is sleeping." He pointed to the window. Then eeped. "What are you doing?!"

Inu was sniffing her. She pushed her dress down.

"No tail." Inu said, bouncing around her on all fours. "Are you growing one? I'm gonna get one soon."

"Stop it. " She said, blushing. "I'm Shara who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha." Inu said, and bit pulled at one of her ears with his teeth.

"Hey, stop it!" Shara cried, "I'm not a boy! I don't fight!"

"Doesn't your Chichioya or your Hahaoya teach you?"

"My mother is a human who works in the kitchen and my daddy just died." Shara stated. Then curtsied "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Inuyasha."

"Don't say that!" Inu beamed. A woman was rushing toward them now. "You're my new friend, Shara! You're just like me!"

She was about his size maybe a little smaller with silver hair tied back and silver ears she looked to be a dog as well. She wore a pale pink dress.

"Shara is our cousin." Sesshomaru replied , " Our Uncle was murdered on the borders to the North three days ago the same time her brother was born. "

"If she's our cousin can Shara learn with me?" Inu was bouncing like a rabbit again. "Can she?!"

"Very well." Taisho chuckled. "But she must change into hunting clothes. "

The kitchen woman thanked them.

"Wow!" Shara beamed , "Thank you so much!"

She ran off in a blur when she returned she put a necklace around Inu's neck.

"Friends !" She beamed.

 **Rewards!**

 **Shara**

 **Friendship necklace**

 **20 Yen**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha had finally been able to find a huge mint bush. He beamed up at his Aniki, and Chichioya. Shara was sniffing the bush trying to memorize how it smelled her mother worked in the kitchen after all.

"Good boy, Inu." Taisho chuckled. He petted his sons head. "Are you memorizing it, Shara?"

"Yes, Lord Taisho." she said, "It smells really nice."

"Sure does." Inu said, he jumped up on Sesshomaru's shoulder and licked his brother's cheek shocking both his father and brother. Sesshomaru patted his brother's head.

* * *

Three days later they came home. Inu beaming happily from ear to ear. He'd done his very best and got some good levels on **Hunting** , **Tracking** and **Foraging**. His fluffy tail was wrapped around him just like Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around him.

"Fluffy!" Inu sang happily walking on all fours. "I got a fluffy!"

"It's a tail." Shara giggled, "Not a fluffy."

"It's my Fluffy, and I have named it Fluffy and it shall be my Fluffy!" he snapped her her. "I see you still don't have a fluffy!" he jumped on to Sesshomaru's shoulder and hugged his tail. "Aniki, Shara is being mean! You should make her come to class with me from now on. "

Taisho chuckled. For the last three days he had planned on doing just that. He still needed to have a talk with the old owl first though. He would not have him treating them differently because they were half breeds.

Inu shyly licked Sesshomaru's cheek again. Then rubbed his head against his brother's.

Taisho and Sesshomaru both understood. Inu was scenting Sesshomaru as his. They doubted the tiny little demon understood what he was doing or what it meant.

"Inu, be a gentlemen and take Shara back to her mother and brother." Taisho said, Inu and Shara ran off. "You said, you were feeling attached to Inu."

"Father do you really think Inu is my mate?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as Shara tried to attack Inu's tail only to be batted away. They two got into a play fight, claws and teeth. He growled when Shara bit Inu's ear.

"Yes, Sesshomaru I do." Taisho laughed, "Already so protective aren't you?"

"Yes, and I have been since I saw him sitting on that woman's grave." Sesshomaru confessed. He watched the two running off but occasionally attacking each other. "We should have taken him and not revived her. She will only cause trouble for him."

"She was not like this when I knew her." Taisho replied, as they continued toward the castle. "I am hoping the clothes I have commissioned for Inu are ready. We have to meet the other Lords in a Month. "

* * *

Inu was singing loudly when they reached the kitchen. He had the baby Hanyou in his arms and was singing a human lullaby . He would have had a nice singing voice if he wasn't so loud.

"He knows no demon lullaby's." Sesshomaru growled.

"Calm , my son." Taisho said, also getting mad at Inu's mother. "Inu, " Inu looked up stopping his singing. His ears instantly laying flat on his head. Shara's did the same. Taisho cocked an eyebrow at that. "would you like to learn a new song?"

He sat with the children who exchanged a look before their ears perked up and they nodded. Taisho began singing an old demon lullaby and they copied each word until they could sing it all from memory. Than they began to sing.

"No. no." Taisho said, "Sing it softly , gently. You'll hurt the puppies ears otherwise. "

So they did. Their voices blended perfectly together and though soft carried threw the area making other demons smile . Lord Taisho hadn't liked singing in the castle since Lord Sesshomaru's mother had passed. This wondrous event had them all wanting to rush to meet their new Prince with open arms and hearts. Even the one's who hated Hanyou's.

* * *

Inu frowned at his new clothes.

"But, I've always worn my robes." he told Natsumi his new servant lady. "Are you sure Chichioya said these are for me?"

"Yes, my little prince." the woman giggled. Inu reached for the clothes. "No, no, little one. " his ears lay flat against his head in an instant. " I only mean that it is my job to dress you and groom you. That other servant wasn't doing her job correctly."

"These are play clothes?"

"No, these are your school clothes." Natsumi giggled as she dressed her little Master. "After school is out you will return here where I will dress you in play clothes."

"Okay." Inu nodded. "The sleeves are a little long."

"I will tell the tailor to adjust your size. " Natsumi nodded. "Now lets groom your wonderful hair. "

"Natsumi-san? " she hummed as she tended her master's mane. "Are you a human or a demon?"

"I am a wolf demon."

"Okay." Inu said, innocently. "What are you doing?"

"I am braiding your hair." she told him with love in her voice.

"Do you have any puppies I could play with?"

Natsumi was shocked to say the least. She would have to discuss this with Lord Taisho at once. The young prince was looking for friends.

"I do. My eldest son is your age." She replied as they walked hand in hand toward the dinning hall. "His father is in charge of Lord Taisho's security and he is learning so that he may take over one day. " they had arrived and the three royal occupants listened. " his name is Kami. I'm sure he will be delighted to meet you, My Prince."

"Okay," Inu said, "Will you please arrange it so he can meet Shara and I after class tomorrow?"

"Of course." Natsumi beamed brightly. She then bowed, "please enjoy your meal."

* * *

"What was that about?" Taisho asked his son.

"I'm making friends." Inu said, brightly his fluffy wagging. "Natsumi-san says that Kami will like to play with me and Shara after classes."

"You shouldn't bother the staff like that." Izuyoi said in a very worried tone.

"If Inu wishes to make friends than he shall." Taisho growled at her. So she had fought of the mind control. Well if this persisted she would be dead again soon. He would not have her corrupting his son .

They began eating the feast as it was served.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, Shara's mother. He was sniffing at an orange liquid in his drinking glass his milk wasn't there like it normally was. "Smells like that round fruit."

"It's Orange Juice." she told him softly. "We squeezed it fresh right before dinner using Oranges from the orchard. It is very healthy for young demons."

Inu sniffed it again. He'd demanded that Shara's mother, he really needed to learn her name, be brought to him when he couldn't find his milk. He sipped and his whole face lit up.

"Okay, " he said, brightly, "I like this!"

"I'm glad , my Prince." She bowed and left when Taisho shooed her away. It was clear to Sesshomarua and Taisho that Izuyoi was not at all happy that Inu was getting used to demanding things from the servants and expecting his demands to be carried out.

"That meat should really be cooked." Izuyoi cried when she saw Inu clawing a piece of raw meat into his mouth. "Don't eat that."

"But it's better raw than cooked." Inu explained. He noted that the demons in the room were nodding at him and glaring at his mother when he said this. "It gives me more strength and energy and fills me up . I had to eat a lot of cooked meat to fill me up in the human villages. But here I can eat much less raw meat and still get full. Besides, cook promised me mint buns if I was a good boy and ate all my dinner."

Sesshomaru had to stifle a laugh at that. Inu hadn't eaten much when he'd first come here so it appeared the cook had taken things into his own hands.

Izuyoi couldn't argue that because the village had complained on how much meat Inu had required when they lived in the village. But she was not happy that he was giving into his demon instincts.

* * *

Bibben whimpered under his Lord's wrath as he was informed that he would now be teaching two hanyou and had better start teaching them properly and with out hatred.

"Yes, my lord." his two students came in. His Prince and a girl he knew to be Lord Taisho's niece. "Good morning, my Prince." he bowed. "and what is your name?"

"I am Shara." The girl curtsied in her dress. "I'm the Lord's cousin."

"Lady Shara." he bowed to her as well. "I thought we'd learn a bit of reading today."

After testing Shara he learned she was on the same level as Inuyasha and so continued his lessons. When he saw his two students getting fidgety he took them outside. Shocking Taisho, Sesshomaru and the guards who were having a training day.

"Okay." Bibben told them. "We will stand here and you will watch and observe the fighting styles of the guards. Why is this important?"

"Cause we'll need to learn to fight to defend our precious people and castle from enemies when we are older. As are the responsibilities of the royal family." Inu and Shara quoted back at him. Bibben was a little shocked he hadn't taught them that . Maybe the girl's mother had.

"Very good. " Bibben praised earning two bright grins. " You'll also be working alongside these people in battle and it is important to know their fighting styles so that you may work together without causing injury to the other."

The kids sat on their hunches and took the lesson seriously trying to answer the questions Bibben posed to them on Military Strategy . They weren't half bad at it for puppies. Inu got everything a little faster than Shana though. Taisho nodded at Bibben having figured out the two children had gotten antsy in class. Class had been almost over anyway.

After an hour Bibben decided he would let them go. He'd taken a good half hour longer than he'd been instructed to keep them.

"My Prince. My Lady." they looked at him, "Class is now over, please return to your rooms to get your play clothes on."

The kids bounded away calling thanks to him for such a fun lesson.

"I'm sorry , My Lord." Bibben threw himself at Taisho's feet . "It was either this or tie them up to make them sit still..."

"I think it's a good thing you brought them to watch." The Captain of the guard said, "Though a little unnerving that the Prince could see patterns in our movements."

"I taught him that before taking him out hunting." Taisho chuckled. "Though he is learning it rather fast. Bibben you will start teaching them about the in's and out's of the castle. You have one month to get them where they will not embarrass us when we meet the other Lords."

"I will do my best, sire!" Bibben declared finally getting up. "I do not think it should be all that hard if I explain the importance..."

He was suddenly laying on his back with Inu on top of him in his fire rat robes. Jumping up and down on all fours, tail wagging and demanding to know about the other Lords. Shana was next to him but a little more composed.

Sesshomaru decided to save Bibben from being mauled and picked his brother up around the waist taking him for a sword lesson. Shana followed although she didn't currently have a weapon.

* * *

"Puppies have to much energy." The Guard Captain moaned. He'd been tasked with Inu and Shana's sword lessons. Natsumi had said Kami couldn't meet them until after his father had finished his own. "Yes, my Prince."

"You are my Father's Head of Guard? " Inu asked. The man cocked his eyebrow and nodded. "Where is Kami?!" he demanded, "I was supposed to meet my new friend today but I do not see a boy studying under his father to become Head of Guard. Yet I was told he was here."

"Kami!" The wolf demon boomed. A boy jumped out of the tree to land at his father's side. He had long black hair and deep blue eyes. "Our Lord Prince wishes to..."

Kami was suddenly very stiff. He had two royal hanyou's sniffing at him.

"He doesn't have a fluffy either." Inu whined. "Oh, well...What weapon do you use, Kami?"

"Bow and Arrow though I am training to learn to fight up close like a proper demon as well. " Kami replied instantly he was still being sniffed. "May I help you, My Lord Prince?"

"Didn't Natsumi-san tell you that I wanted to meet you because you are my age?" Kami nodded, "I want you to be my friend!"

"It is my duty to protect you." Kami said, "not be your friend."

Kami's father face palmed. Taisho laughed.

"You can be my friend and protect me!" Inu declared, "This is Shana she's our friend too! We'll be the strongest demons ever just like Chichioya and Aniki!"

"I doubt that." Sesshomaru said, in a monotone. "We are the strongest demons in all the land."

"We're only 5 right now." Inu said jumping on to his shoulder. "Bibben says that demons can live for thousands of years so we can be stronger than you one day. "

"But I will that long as well and always be older and more experienced." Sesshomaru countered. "Therefore stronger. "

Inu opened his mouth then closed it. Everyone could see he was thinking hard. Finally, he huffed and began to pout. He couldn't refute what his brother was saying. Finally he thought of something to say.

"Just because that's true doesn't mean we should give up ." Inu said, still pouting. "We should all try our very best to become as strong as we can to protect our precious people."

"That's right, Inu." Taisho laughed, as he petted his son, "Good boy."

Inu beamed brightly.

* * *

 **Random Event  
**

 **Escape Hahaoya!**

 **Rewards:**

 **2 Danger Sense**

 **4 Presence sense 500 xp**

Inu quickly escaped his room making sure not to dirty his new PJ's and made his way to Sesshomaru this time the older demon was awake and tucking his manhood away when Inu came out from under his bed and jumped on to it. It was past midnight.

Sesshomaru was a little shocked to see his brother. He himself had been awoken by dreams of an older version of his younger brother.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, worrying over his current scent and what his brother might have heard.

"I just came in." Inu said, truthfully. "I'm sorry but Hahaoya came into my room again."

"I need a bath you go to sleep." Inu sniffed his brother and growled, glaring at him. "Go to sleep."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he entered his bathroom. He knew Inu didn't know what he was smelling or why it was upsetting him and it amused him. His brother subconsciously knew that they were mates and didn't like that he was taking care of himself.

When he returned it was to see Inu staring out his window.

"I told you to sleep."

"Couldn't." Inu said, Sesshomaru smelt the tears before his brother turned around. "Hahaoya is trying to kidnap me."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Kisa." Sesshmaru cocked his eyebrow. How had his brother met the tiger demon? She hardly ever left her rooms she was so shy. "She said that Hahaoya keeps trying to kidnap me and that means that she's trying to take me far away from Aniki and Chichioya." Inu was unsure of what made him do it but he held his arms up to his brother.

Sesshomaru picked him up in his arms as he lay down on his back. He lay his brother on his chest and wrapped him in his tail. Covering himself in furs he let his little one cry himself to sleep while silently offering comfort. This was new ground for him.


End file.
